Various systems for providing both power and data communication wirelessly are growing. In applications such as automotive, the use of wired communication of data has been common, but increases assembly complexity. Where wired systems have been replaced by wireless transmission of power and data, signal detection of the data (in case of an on-off keying (OOK) modulated signal) has used bandpass filtering at the data communication frequency followed by envelope detection. Bandpass filtering is essential for wireless systems to filter out unwanted blocker signals, and is important to improve signal to noise ratio (SNR) at the demodulator. This approach, however, leads to higher power and area and thus higher cost. Improved methods of data signal detection are needed. Additionally, bandpass filters typically use moderate to high quality factor in their implementation, which leads to increased latency and inter-symbol interference (ISI). This requires more time for the demodulator to resolve bit-decision, leading to further increase in latency.